


Big Boy (Frikey)

by The_City_Rain



Series: Frikey [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gerard has anger issues, Kid Fic, M/M, Petes an asshole, frikey through the years, jealous gerard, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Gerard always thought Mikey was trying to steal Frank. It took 16 years for him to realise they were in love.
Relationships: Background Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frikey - Relationship, Minor Pete Wentz/Mikey Way - Relationship
Series: Frikey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Big Boy (Frikey)

_Gerard Way and Frank Ieros story starts where all good stories do; in a sandbox at the playground. They met at the age of four and immediately became inseparable. None of the other kids ever played with Gerard, saying he was too aggressive, and he was. It was common knowledge that Gerard Way hated other children._

_Frank quickly changed that, knowing that as long as Gerard wasn't annoyed everything was fine. He made sure Gerard was kept happy and safe. He was then dubbed Gerards best friend._

_They stuck together through thick and thin. Whether it was Frank having a scrape on his knee or both of them having to watch Mrs. Ways tummy grow bigger than a soccer ball! Donna and Linda had informed them that there was a baby growing inside of Donna. Of course, they didn't believe that until they had to hold each other's hands while she screamed bloody murder in the delivery room._

_Micheal James Way was brought into the picture on September 10th. Gerard didn't really like his new baby brother much though. Everyone told him he would but he just didn't. The little baby was stupid. He didn't even know how to play! What was the point of Mikey existing if he couldn't amuse Gerard?! Not to mention the horrible sounds he made in the middle of the night or that Gerard didn't get as much attention from his parents!_

_On the other hand, Frank loved the younger Way, not as much as he loved Gerard, but still a lot. He marvelled at how another human could be so small, staring at Mrs. Way in complete shock when she informed him he had once been as tiny._

_Gerard often let Frank know how horrible Mikey was, telling him horrible tales of having to clean up his own toys so 'no one got hurt'. Frank still wasn't convinced though._

_When Donna and Donald had Mikey there was one big concern they shared. Gerards hate toward other children. He had clicked with Frank instantly put that hadn't been happening with Mikey. They feared the outcome, whether it was sending Gerard to some type of therapist or having their youngest son hurt._

_They just hoped Frank would keep Gerard mellow._

**\- Ages 6 and 1 -**

Gerard lead his six year old friend into his house. It was where they spent most of their time. Their parents thought it best to have Gerard somewhere familiar, surrounded by people who knew how to take care of his anger issues.

"Mommy says we have be shh because Mikey sleeping." Gerard told Frank, rolling his eyes a little. "He's never not sleeping." He huffed out.

Donna smiled at Frank, coming out of the kitchen. "Hello boys. Do you want to go up to Gerards room to play?" She asked gently. 

Gerard and Frank nodded, dropping their much too big schoolbags and hurrying to the stairs. "Remember to be quiet. Mikeys taking nap." She smiled at the mention of her one year old.

Gerard lead Frank upstairs, grumbling about his evil brother under his breath.

"He's not that bad Gee.." Frank mumbled nervously, scared that his friend might lash out.

Gerard glared at the slightly shorter boy. "He's a devil."

Frank sighed and just sat himself down on Gerard's carpet, letting the month older boy take out the toys.

Not a lot of time passed before Donnas cooing could be heard from Mikey's bedroom. Gerard glared at the car he was driving around his and Franks newly built lego town.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Mikey toddled in, holding onto both of Donnas hands for support. The one year old screamed in excitement at the sight of his big brother. He waddled over as quick as his little legs could carry him.

"You guys wouldn't mind if Mikey played with you, would you? He's missed you both all day!" Donna smiled.

Frank smiled widely, showing off all his teeth except the missing front left one. "Of course not!" 

Gerard just glared at the baby, knowing it was useless to argue with his mother.

Donna gently pulled Mikeys arms back a little, letting him plop onto his bum. Mikey giggled and picked up the closest toy, waving it around. 

Frank gently nudged Gerard once Donna had left the room. "It's okay, Gee."

Gerard huffed. He picked Mikey up with a small struggle and dumped him in the corner, wrestling the toy car from his grip. Mikey just smiled up at his role model.

Gerard stomped back to Frank with a scowl on his chubby face. He continued to play like nothing had happened but quickly got aggravated again. Mikey had crawled out of the corner and was chewing on his stuff!

Gerard pulled Mikey away from his bed and growled. "Stop that, Mikey!"

"Gee! Don't be a meanie!" Frank got up and went over. He picked Mikey up, struggling like Gerard.

Gerard growled. "No! You're my friend!" He pulled Frank towards him, leaving Mikey behind. Frank sighed "I can be both!"

That's when Gerard lost it. His fists clenched and his face turned bright red.

"No!" He roared. "You're my friend! You always will be!" He turned to his brother who was laughing, being completely clueless. "I hate you Micheal! You ruin everything! I wish you were never born! Everything was so much better when you weren't alive!"

The smile had slowly slipped off Mikeys face, being replaced with a look of terror. Tears welled in Mikeys big hazel eyes, not enjoying the loud sounds. Donna ran in just as Mikey burst into tears.

"Mikey! Oh baby," she cradled and rocked him. "What did you do, Gerard?"

"Nothing! He tried to take Frank!"

**\- Ages 10 and 5 -**

"Frank!" Mikey screamed, running up to the 10 year old boy. Frank smiled and engulfed the newly turned 5 year old into a bear hug.

"Hey Mikey!"

"Guess what Frank?!"

"What?!"

"Im 5! Im a super big boy now! Like you and Gerard!" the little boy yelled excitedly, holding up five little fingers.

Frank gasped. "No way! That's so cool! Speaking of, where is Gee?"

Mikey grabbed Frank hand, pulling him further into the small house and into the kitchen. "I found a Frank!"

Gerard perked up immediately, quickly latching onto his best friend. "Hey Frankie." He kissed the boys cheek.

Mikey gasped. "Yuck!" He shrieked and ran off to the sitting room to play with his new birthday toys. Frank placed his wrapped gift in a pile from Mikeys other friends, the ones he'd been given at school. 

The Ways never threw big parties for any occasion, knowing anything could set Gerard off. Mikey had always wondered why he didn't have big loud parties like the other kids but he was happy either way. He didn't care about much unless his big brother or his cool friend were there. Mikey had looked up to Gerard from the moment he was born, not even noticing how much Gerard had hated him at the start. Gerard still wasn't the best of friends with his baby brother but he had come to terms with his presence and grew slightly fond of him over time. One thing he still hated was Mikeys love for Frank. Of course Mikey was in love with frank, his brother loved him and he wanted to be just like his brother.

Donna smiled at the sight of her kids' friend. "Hey Frank!" She chirped. "Donald? Could you pass me down the icing sugar?"

Donald passed his wife down the bag and kissed her cheek. He greeted Frank before he followed his youngest son to the sitting room to play.

"The cake smells delicious." Frank smiled widely, just as excited for a piece as Mikey was.

Donna chuckled. "You either have a sweet tooth or a natural charm, Iero."

It wasn't long before the 'party' had commenced. At first it had just been Mikey running around, trying to get anyone to play with him. Gerard and Frank had been sitting down complaining about how hard long division was. Mikey kept coming over though, offering them sweets and soon the three boys were on a sugar rush from all the candy. 

Mikey was practically buzzing in his seat whilst waiting for the happy birthday song to end.

"Make a wish, Mikey!" Donna cheered, letting Donald take the picture of Mikey blowing out his candles.

"What'd you wish for buddy?"

"I can't say!"

"You can say a wish out loud if its reasonable. It's the magical ones you gotta keep a secret."

Mikey blushed and fidgeted with his hands. "I wish for a kiss.." he mumbled shyly, the shade of a tomato. Donna giggled and gently tickled the five year old.

"From who?"

"Frankie.." Mikey shyly looked at his lap.

A light red colour dusted Franks cheeks. He quickly leaned in and kissed Mikey on the cheek. Mikey hid his face but they could all see the big grin he sported.

It was times like this that Gerard had practised anger management for. He silently glared at his little brother and accepted his slice of cake.

**\- Ages 15 and 10 -**

"I can't believe her! Three essays by next week?! She's Satan, I swear to god."

"Tell me about it." Gerard huffed, dumping his bag beside the couch before falling down onto the large cushion.

"We could do what we always do?"

"Leave it until last minute so it's not that good and she doesn't have high expectations of us?" Frank sat down next to his best friend.

Gerard nodded. "Yup. Then we can write a good one at the end of the year and she can feel all happy about her job."

Frank chuckled and lay back. The front door opened again to reveal Mikey chatting to his dad, who had the day off work. The ten year old nearly screamed when he saw Gerard and Frank. He ran over and hugged them.

"Hi! Guess what I learned today?!"

Mikey stared at Gerard and Frank for a good ten seconds before realising they weren't gonna respond.

"Long division!"

Gerard scoffed. "That's nothing compared to what we learn."

Mikey frowned a little. "It's still super hard!"

Gerard just crossed his arms and turned away. "Try long division with two huge numbers."

Mikey huffed and slid off the couch, realising he wasn't getting the dramatic reaction he'd been hoping for. He ran up to his room to get his homework done.

Everything was peaceful between the two fifteen year olds while they put in a video game and waited for it to load. They played in silence apart from the sound effects on the tv. It was only when Gerard paused to go to the bathroom that Frank heard it.

Crying.

Frank slowly slunk upstairs, following the sound of the sobs. He found himself outside a room with 'Mikie' painted on the door in large letters. He knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Mikes?"

"Go away!"

Frank sighed and let himself into the room, shutting the door behind him. Mikey was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. His fists were balled, tugging at his light brown hair. 

"What's wrong, kid?" Frank knelt down beside Mikeys chair.

"I'm dumb! I can't do this and I'll never be as smart as Gerard! He'll always be ahead of me!" The little boy sobbed.

Frank engulfed the boy in a hug quickly."Hey hey, don't say that!" He cooed. He gently moved Mikey off the chair and sat on it himself. He pulled Mikey onto his lap and cradled him. "Look what you have done already!" Frank gestured to Mikeys maths homework.

"That's super big boy stuff and you have it all right so far!" He smiled reassuringly at Mikey.

"Think about it. You're using your big brain. Gerards using a calculator."

Mikey giggled softly and wiped his eyes a little. Frank smiled. "Now, why don't I help you with this instead of us getting frustrated and upset?" He cooed. Mikey blushed and nodded.

Gerard came back to an empty living room.

**\- Ages 19 and 14 -**

The passed year for Mikey had been weird to say the least. Gerard and Frank had started college. Gerard had gotten excepted to an art school in New York so Frank pulled some strings and managed to get into a college up there too. They now lived together in a different state, leaving Mikey alone.

Of course, Mikey didn't just rely on them for company. He had his own friends. But everything still wasn't the same.

It was the first day of Mikeys summer holidays. Him and his friends had all agreed to hang out after school which is where they were right now.

There was Joe, Andy, Patrick and Pete. Mikey always felt as though he was intruding on their friendship, having joined the group late. He always had to find someone else when they had to do group projects in school, he was the odd number.

Pete was the one Mikey focused on the most. He was very like Frank in certain ways; the hair, the energy, the piercings, the height and the love for dogs and tattoos. Mikey had developed a crush on him from the moment he had met him. It was pretty obvious to the other boys. They had discussed it before, without Mikey of course.

Pete didn't mind having some type of summer fling with Mikey. He was all for the idea actually, as long as Mikey didn't know. He knew Mikey liked things to be stable in his life, that stretching out to relationships also. Pete couldn't stomach the commitment though. He planned to just break it off at the end of the summer casually.

Currently, Joe, Andy and Patrick were watching in amusement as Mikey sat on Petes lap. They held each other inexperiencedly and slowly leaned in. Mikey couldn't believe it. He was about to have his first kiss with his second crush. 

Mikeys eyes fluttered shut but just as he was about to connect his lips with Petes a car honked. Mikey jumped, tumbling off of Pete and onto the hard ground.He looked at the road with wide eyes, seeing his big brother and his best friend grinning at him like Cheshire cats.

"Get in, love bird!"

Mikey turned bright red. He ran over to the car and glared. "What the hell are you doing?!" He whispered. "Mom said I could stay in town until 6!"

Gerard just smiled at his baby brother. "Change of plan. We're back and that's a cause of celebration. Get in."

Mikey sighed and walked back to his friends. He stared at the floor and picked up his bag. "I have to go.." he mumbled before turning again and jumping in the back of Gerards Range Rover.

Mikey sulked the whole way home, glaring at the back of Gerards seat with teary eyes. He kept his arms crossed and didn't respond to anything either of the older boys asked.

Gerard and Frank glanced at each other and sighed. Gerard pulled up onto the curb and got out, grabbing some of his and Franks stuff from the boot. Mikey got out, slamming the car door behind him. He stormed inside and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Hey, whats wrong, Mikey?" Donald stopped him quickly. Mikey just glared at his dads shoes. Gerard and Frank walked in, arms loaded with bags of summer essentials.

"We caught him about to lock lips with some emo dude." Gerard smirked, loving to torture his little brother. "He fell off the boys lap when we honked the horn." He cackled.

Mikey spun around furiously, face on fire. "No! That's not what happened!" He yelled, eyes wide.

Donna came out of the kitchen. "Boys! Calm down. This is meant to be a happy day! Mikey baby, I'm sorry you couldn't spend more time with your friends-"

"And boyfriend." Gerard butt in with a wide grin.

The tears in Mikeys eyes finally started to flow though no one knew if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Fuhk off! I hate you Gerard! You're such an asshole!" He screamed before storming passed Donald and up the stairs. 

The hallway was silent after Mikey slammed his bedroom door. They all awkwardly stared at each other until Gerard burst out laughing. "Did you see that?! He was crying!" He cackled.

Donna and Donald shared a look. Frank frowned at Gerard. "That's not good, Gee.. I'm gonna go see if he's okay.."

Frank went upstairs quickly and to the younger boys bedroom to console him.

**\- Ages 22 and 17 -**

"I can't believe this.." Gerard whispered, his warm breath mixing with the cold air and creating fog.

"We're almost officially done school. We have to look for jobs and shit now." Frank mumbled. He shoved his gloved hands in his pockets.

The boys had finished up school early for Christmas break. They were in their last year of college. They had drove home as soon as possible and planned to sneak into the house and get into bed to avoid all questions until morning. It was a cold night, fresh ice on the roads, yet to be covered in salt. They had taken the train back, seeing it safer than either of their driving.

Gerard nudged Frank. "Holy shit!" He whispered and pointed to a couple on the other side of the street.

There was two boys making out. The thinner one was pressed against the concrete wall of whatever shop was there. Hands had disappeared under clothing.

Frank bit his lip as he watched and let a smirk find its way onto his face. "What? Two kids going at it in an -almost- empty street? Are you forgetting that you used to do that?" Frank laughed softly, turning to walk away.

Gerard grabbed his arm. "No, Frank. Look." He held Franks head and pointed it in the direction of the two boys.

Now he saw it, the angular body, the tight clothing, the hair, the glasses, the jawline. Franks jaw dropped. That was Mikey.

"Holy shit.. wait! Is that the emo dude?!"

Gerard squinted and nodded. "Yeah, it is. That boy is no good, I'm telling you."

"Let's prove it."

"What?"

"Let's go over there, give them a scare, and see if he protects Mikey." Frank smirked.

A wicked grin took over Gerards face. "You still got your knife?"

"You really think I'd go on a train from _New York_ to _New Jersey_ without one?" Frank laughed.

Gerard pulled his knife out and covered his face with the scarf he was wearing. He had dyed his hair anyway, Mikey hopefully wouldn't recognise it.

Gerard stormed over quickly. "Hey!"

Mikey and Pete jumped apart, both with swelling lips and panting breaths. Pete sighed. "Look man, we're not looking for trouble."

"Then don't cause any and give us your money."

Mikeys eyes widened, glancing down and seeing the two muggers knifes. He clung to Petes sleeve in fear.

Pete groaned. "We don't have any. Listen, I'm just trying to fuhk this dude, okay?"

Mikey looked at Pete in shock. He would've let it slide if Pete had at least said 'boyfriend'. Pete ignored Mikeys offended look.

"Fine then.. give us him." Gerard smirked behind the scarf.

Pete put his hands up and stepped away. "Have him. He's a great fuhk. Bye Mikes." Pete turned and ran in the opposite direction quickly.

Mikey looked at Pete in shock, quickly snapping his head back to look at the boys. He whimpered and started moving back. "P-please don't hurt me.." he whined pathetically. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He wrapped his arms around himself after Petes words. Was a good fuhk all he was?

Gerard quickly pulled down the scarf, an enraged look in his eyes. "That dick! Sorry Mikey, I love you." He quickly ran passed his shaking brother and chased Pete down the street.

Mikey stared at his brother in complete shock, trying to understand what just happened. His shaking form was suddenly engulfed by the second boy. Frank sighed.

"Let's get you home."

"W-What just happened..?"

"Gerard and I wanted to prove he was no good for you." Frank gently began to lead Mikey to his own neighbourhood. He took off his coat, wrapping the skimpily dressed boy up in it. "Is that better?" 

Mikey nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks.. you guys won't tell mom and dad about this will you?"

Frank shook his head. "No. This is too personal."

Frank lead Mikey up to the door. "Go on."

"You're not coming?"

"Hell no. I'm gonna help Gerard. You think I'm just gonna let that fuhker off the hook?"

Mikey smiled weakly. "Just don't kill him, yeah? I don't feel like being on the witness stand."

Frank chuckled and kissed Mikeys head before racing back down the driveway. 

**_\- End -_ **

To say the least, Mikey never got back with Pete. He never even saw him again, no one did. Of course, that concerned Mikey but Gerard and Frank had sworn he had a pulse when they left.

Gerard and Frank had gotten a job at the local comic shop with a boy called Bert McCracken and their boss Ray Toro.

Bert and Gerard really hit it off, slowly becoming closer and closer until they were almost attached at the hip (Frank was on Gerard's other hip of course). Their relationship bloomed, really bringing out the best in both of them.

With Gerard off Mikeys back about Frank, Mikey managed to finally confess his long term feelings for him. Frank had thought it was a joke at first but quickly realised.

Frank had asked Mikey out after gaining permission from both parents and Gerard.

They were adorable together, to the point where Gerard had almost thrown up from all the fake gagging he was doing.

Frank and Mikey had been each other's date to Gerard and Berts wedding years later. Frank had bought an engagement ring at the same time Gerard had, now he just waited for the perfect opportunity.


End file.
